


just another excuse (to say I love you)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fisting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Eren Yeager, Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Erwin, Dom Levi, Double Penetration, Eren is an adorable precious puppy, Eren is spoiled, Erwin is amused, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I love how there's a tag for that, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pastries, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but mostly just sappiness, don't take Levi's strawberries, oral kink, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people would say that Eren was spoiled. With Doms like Erwin and Levi, who were sweet and caring and everything a sub could ever dream of, Eren had it all. He had kisses in the morning, spankings and training in the afternoon, and at night he got to crawl into bed, knowing that both his Doms loved him. Taking all that into account, Eren could say that yes, he was in fact very spoiled indeed. But nothing could compare to the way Erwin and Levi seemed to go out of their way to spoil him on holidays and celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> The request was for Eruriren celebrating Eren's birthday, Erwin and Levi spoiling him with sweets and double penetration. 
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting (this has honestly been so fun to write) and I'm sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly has so much fluff I'm surprised by myself like holy shit

Fingers wound around a chilly plastic cup and lips pursed around a bright orange straw, Eren stared down at the large box of assorted pastries in front of him bemusedly. “You know,” he began, eyes flicking up to glance at the two males occupying the seats across from him. “I may act like I have a bottomless stomach sometimes but I really don’t.”

Levi snorted. “It’s not all for you,” he told him, lazily stirring his tea with a spoon. “Hanji, Armin and Mikasa are stopping by.”

“They are?”

Erwin nodded, smiling slightly at the excited look the other male shot him. “They are.”

“But only for a while,” Levi added, scowling down at the drop of tea that had dared to fall off his spoon and onto the counter top. His eyes flicked up, boring into Eren’s questioning green. “you’re ours for the rest of the day.”

Eren grinned, ducking his head back down to take the straw into his mouth once more. The words sent warm shivers out through his stomach, the feeling not even dulled by the iced coffee he was absentmindedly sipping on. There was just something about hearing words like ‘mine’ and ‘ours’ that got him going like never before--and not just sexually either. Sure, right now he could easily add the heat of arousal into the mix if he wanted to, but he rather liked the warm feeling on its own. He felt loved and wanted when Levi or Erwin used those words and he’d much rather bask in the glow of it before jumping in to something more.

Eyes soft as he watched Eren, Erwin drank from his own--warm--coffee. Eren was the only one out of them that didn’t like his caffeinated drinks warm. His nose always wrinkled when offered coffee that wasn’t iced or tea that was just… Tea. Levi had long since given up on trying to appease Eren’s tastebuds with his preferred beverage, and Erwin could remember fondly the day that had ended Levi’s struggle for good. It had been a long day at the club, the entire day spent wading through applicants that wanted a chance to be a part of the growing community he was nursing. All he had really wanted was to take a hot shower and relax with Eren cuddled in his arms and Levi leaning against his side. However, when Erwin had walked into the kitchen to find Levi looking on with a horrified fascination as Eren poured spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his cup until finally declaring that it was ‘good now’, all plans had vanished from his mind to be be replaced with shoulder shaking amusement. Eren hadn’t touched tea since.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Levi snapped, turning flashing eyes on him.

“Nothing,” Erwin dismissed, hiding a grin behind the rim of his cup. “Just wondering if you’re going to stop eyeing the strawberry in the corner and actually eat it.”

“Fuck off,” Levi muttered. Despite the words, he reached for said strawberry, slender fingers gripping the leafy top. It was a slow, deliberate gesture, and he made sure to pointedly glare at the blonde as if to say ‘are you happy now?’ Unfortunately, the act took his eyes off of the treat while it was in prime position and Eren, who had been watching with interest, took advantage of the moment of distraction to lean forward over the counter and close his mouth around the treat. Levi turned to stare at him in surprise at the action, letting out a startled curse. Eyes now on him, Eren grinned tauntingly around the fruit before biting down, cutting the strawberry off from the stem and sitting back in his seat to chew the rather large piece now in his mouth. Chocolate stained his lips when he was done and he licked it away with a content hum.

Snickering into his hand now, Erwin watched as Levi flicked his gaze down to the mutilated strawberry and up to Eren’s dancing eyes.

“Eren,” he began slowly, fingers releasing what little remained of the fruit to grab another, bigger one. The sub hummed in answer, watching him as Levi examined the strawberry critically. “I hope you enjoyed that,” he told him, seemingly satisfied with what he found. “because I’m going to shove this so far down your throat you’ll feel it in your ass.”

At Eren’s startled squeak Erwin couldn’t contain it anymore--booming laughter spilled out of his throat, barely muffled by the hand pressed to his lips and only further spurred on by Levi’s sudden barrage of spewed curses. The sight of Levi waving around a strawberry threateningly as if it were a weapon, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed seemed to finally hit Eren as well, and soon he was leaning forward over the counter, arms wound around his waist as he shook with laughter.

After another wave of creative, and much louder curses which only seemed to spur them on, Levi gave up, biting viciously into his strawberry with a huff. At the silence, Eren and Erwin glanced at him, only to dissolve back into another round of breathy laughter.

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi muttered. “fuck you too, you assholes.”

They were still at it by the time Hanji, Mikasa and Armin arrived.

* * *

“Thank you for inviting them,” Eren smiled, sometime after their friends had left. Mikasa hadn't wanted to, and Hanji had seemed content to stick around for ages, but Armin had been all too insistent on leaving Eren and his doms alone for the rest of the day. Eren was sure it was Levi's influence. Smile widening at the thought, he wound his arms around Levi’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the shorter male’s shoulder to watch him clean the few dishes they’d dirtied.

“I didn’t invite anyone,” Levi informed him, promptly flicking soapy water at Eren’s face because he was clearly still sulking about the stolen strawberry--or maybe it was the laughter.

“Yes he did,” Erwin overheard, tossing the scraps into the garbage. He spoke as if Eren didn’t already know, though the wink he shot him said otherwise. “don’t listen to his sad lies.”

Levi growled. “I’m going to dye your eyebrows purple.”

“I’m flattered you think I could pull that off,” Erwin said.

The arms around his waist were the only things keeping Levi from turning to throw a cup of water in the blonde’s face. “Fucking stupid ass shitty…”

Speaking over Levi’s muttered--not to mention halfhearted, because Eren was not fooled in the slightest--Eren glanced over at Erwin curiously. “So what do you two have planned today? Or are we just winging it?”

“We have gifts and cake, but that’s for later,” Erwin answered, smiling slightly at Eren’s sigh of relief.

“Wouldn’t want you to throw up,” Levi smirked. “It’d be a mood killer.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Eren huffed, biting lightly at the shorter’s neck. “I really feel the love.”

Placing the last of the dishes on the drying rack next to the sink, Levi dried his hands. “Good,” he murmured, tugging lightly at Eren’s arms. Once they were adequately loosened, he turned, lifting up slightly to press a kiss to the other male’s jaw. “because you are, you know.”

Coming up behind them, Erwin placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “He is,” he agreed, pressing a kiss of his own to their sub’s temple.

Eren flushed. “You’re spoiling me,” he pointed out, shivering as Erwin’s hands found the curve of his hips; Levi joined him, pushing Eren's shirt up his stomach to stroke his abdomen.

“It’s your birthday,” Levi said, leaving a trail of kisses up Eren’s throat. “you deserve to be spoiled.”

“You’re 24,” Erwin agreed, nuzzling the top of his head. “you should celebrate.”

Surrounded from all sides with soft kisses and loving touches, somehow what came out of Eren’s mouth was “Does--does this mean I get 24 spanks?”

They paused, as if they hadn’t been expecting that--hell, _Eren_ hadn’t been expecting that--before a soft huff of a laugh was pressed into the slope of his neck. “Way to ruin the mood, pet.” Levi told him, shaking his head as he pulled back slightly.

Eren flushed under his gaze. “I--I d-didn’t--”

Erwin hushed him, thumbs stroking over the bones of his hips. “It’s your birthday, love. If that’s what you want we won’t deny you.”

“We’ll give you anything,” Levi agreed, stealing a kiss that made the term ‘a stomach full of butterflies’ seem like a dull comparison.

Eren melted against them. Though… ”I already have you,” he told them. “why would I want anything else?” The words were genuine, not meant to simply flatter or manipulate. They were truthful and sincere and heartwarming and the two dom’s were not unaffected.

“You’re precious,” Levi breathed, hands lifting from Eren’s stomach to cup his face. The words were unlike him and yet not, sending shivery waves of pleasure through the tanned male’s body at the praise.

“A sweetheart,” Erwin agreed, nudging the sleeve of Eren’s sweater further down his shoulder to kiss at the small dotting of freckles there.

Eren shuddered at the praise, the slow curl of arousal beginning to mix with the warm fluttery feelings in his stomach. “I know what I want,” he admitted, suddenly and achingly sure.

“Tell us,” Levi coaxed, the words soft though no less of a demand; Erwin hummed his agreement.

Squirming lightly in between the two, Eren thought distantly that for someone who wanted to know what he was thinking, Levi’s slow, sucking kisses were certainly doing little to help him concentrate. “I want you,” he mumbled, lips parting under Levi’s. “Both of you.”

“You already have us,” Erwin told him, husky voice close to his ear and sending a noticeable shudder down his back.

“N-No,” Eren denied, eyes squeezing shut as his hands dropped to clutch at the hands at his hips. “I want both of you at--at the same t-time.”

Levi paused, pulling back to scan his face. “You sure?” He asked, thumb tracing Eren’s bottom lip. It might as well have been an invitation.

Whining softly, Eren leaned forward to suck at the tip, always eager to have Levi or Erwin's fingers in his mouth. His eyes were already on their way to glazed over when they finally opened, meeting Levi’s eyes through thick lashes. “Sure,” Eren told him, arching his hips and pressing back into Erwin. “Wanna feel you.”

“Come on then,” Erwin said, backing away much to Eren’s dismay. However, before he could protest the blonde scooped him up, cradling him in his arms. “Let’s get you ready.”

Levi’s lips quirked, eyes taking in the flushed tint of Eren’s face. “It’ll take a while,” he agreed.

The words sounded like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skimping out on Hanji, Mikasa and Armin ;; I was too lazy
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pages of nothing but porn  
> I don't know whether to be proud of myself or wonder at my life choices -.-'

Stripped down to nothing, lying in a pile of thick, soft sheets--Eren insisted on having at least three comforters for reasons that made Levi roll his eyes--and showered in attention, Eren was in bliss. From the start it had been clear that tonight would be slow, and the sub couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed at all. Levi had him laid out against his chest, fingers combing his hair back from his face as they kissed languidly. Every now and then his hands would slide down the back of Eren’s head or scratch at the skin behind Eren’s ears, eliciting slow shivers that Levi chased down Eren’s spine, fingers tracing tickling caresses up and down the faint ridges of the middle. It was beyond satisfying and Eren was boneless against him, safe and cradled against Levi’s body as Erwin stretched him from behind.

They’d positioned him so that he was facing Levi’s chest instead of leaning back against it, the angle of his hips better for the stretching he’d have to go through in order to take both his lovers. Further down, he straddled Levi’s hips, his knees planted on the bed on either side of Levi’s body with his hips arched up for Erwin. It gave him perfect access to Eren’s entrance and he was taking full advantage of the sub’s lazy state, his fingers already three in number and into the last knuckle.

“I’m going to add the fourth,” Erwin warned him, pressing slow kisses to the hollow of Eren’s back and the arch of his hips.

“M’kay,” Eren sighed, the words muffled against Levi’s mouth. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes to answer let alone pull back to make sure Erwin had heard him, content to simply move against Levi’s lips in soft sucking kisses that had long since left both their mouths swollen and red.

Erwin smiled fondly at the drugged quality of his voice, pausing his fingers to dribble a few more streams of lube on his fingers before ever so slowly working in the fourth. They’d agreed from the start that Erwin should be the one to stretch Eren since his hands were larger than Levi’s and would do the most to prepare their sub for what was to come, but the fact of the matter was that meant that when Erwin added more width to what was already stretching Eren, it hurt a lot more.

“Shhh,” Levi soothed, stifling Eren’s whimper. Erwin paused at the sound, massaging Eren’s walls gently as he pressed soft kisses to the slope of the sub’s rump apologetically.

Shifting his hips minutely in an effort to ease the faint stinging at his rim, Eren pressed his face into Levi’s shoulder. At the action, the dom took the chance to rain kisses down over his neck and shoulder, hands sliding down Eren’s back to catch on the dip of his hips, stilling his restless movements. “Take deep breaths,” he instructed, stroking circles into the skin under his hands. “you’re done this before, remember?”

Eren did. As someone who could take three fingers naturally and with little preparation, Eren did not usually need large amounts of stretching, but when it came to bigger things it took quite a bit of coaxing. They’d learned that early on when they’d first tried things bigger than Levi or Erwin’s cocks, Eren having had little experience otherwise. He had never really trusted anyone all that much--nor desired--to push his body to take objects that were larger than average, or dicks that came in twos. Slowly though, Eren had asked them to push his limits, until one day he was taking Levi’s fist, then Erwin’s, and then both of their cocks at the same time. It had taken a while, and hours of preparation, but it had been worth it, and at the reminder Eren felt himself relaxing. He _had_ done this before, and he knew what to expect.

“That’s it,” Erwin encouraged, feeling the tight clench of Eren’s muscles begin to relax. The action allowed him to slip further in, though he paused in pushing to gently part his fingers, widening Eren’s walls.

“Is he being a good boy?” Levi asked, meeting Eren’s eyes as he shifted to peer up at his dom.

“Very good,” Erwin told him, fingers nearly into the knuckle. “He’s taking it beautifully.”

“Did you hear that?” Levi goaded--distracted--nipping at the tanned male’s bottom lip. “He called you beautiful and a good boy. What do you say?”

“Th-thank you,” Eren breathed, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes slid shut.

“Is that all?” He murmured, hands sliding down further to knead at the the sub’s ass.

“Thank you, sir.” Eren corrected, biting his lip as Erwin nudged a finger against his prostate.

“You’re very welcome, pet.” The blonde murmured. With Levi’s hands pulling Eren apart his other was now free to roam, something he took advantage of as he slid it under Eren’s body. The whimpering cry that escaped the other male’s mouth as he curled his fingers around Eren’s flushed arousal was all too delicious. “Oh?” Erwin smiled, biting lightly at a tanned cheek. “That was a pretty sound.”

“Make him make some more,” Levi agreed, coaxing Eren back into the lazy kissing from before.

“Mm,” Eren moaned, shivering against Levi in less than a minute as Erwin worked both his cock and his ass. With the build up and the ball of heat sitting low in his stomach that had only grown since Erwin had carried him to the bedroom, the sudden barrage of direct pleasure was too much. “M’ gonna--gonna cum.”

“Do it,” Levi breathed, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

“Cum, beautiful.” Erwin coaxed, grinding his fingers against that one spot in smooth circles that weren’t too much and yet were just enough. At the same time he ran his palm down Eren’s erection and back up, thumb pressing gently against the skin just under the head. With the two combined, Eren was a goner.

Pulling back slightly to watch his face--something that had always never failed to bring a flush of embarrassment to Eren’s face, even after all this time--Levi murmured soft praises, just barely loud enough for Eren to hear. He didn’t even flinch when some of the sub’s release splashed against his abdomen, choosing instead to kiss up Eren’s neck and knead at the skin under his hands like a pleased cat. “Good boy,” he told him, Erwin humming his agreement. “You’re always so good for us, always so perfect…”

Eren whined at the words, shuddering with a fresh wave of arousal. Levi had never really been one to dish out compliments or shower people with praises. In fact, when he’d first learned about Eren’s penchant for being praised he’d been rather awkward, unsure of himself and what he was saying. Dirty talk had been easy, his daily language was practically always vulgar in some way after all, put praising? Past the regular ‘good boy’ or ‘good girl’ Levi had never had to think harder. His awkwardness had left most of the sweet talking to Erwin, until finally, when Levi had had Eren in his lap, tear stained, flushed and crying his name, he had realized with a jolt that he didn’t need to think about it. Just looking at Eren made Levi wonder at how beautiful he was, at how perfect and utterly precious he was. He didn’t need to come up with pretty words or endearments, because everything he could think of--all the flattery and praise and nonsense he had heard from others--was true when it came to Eren. It had made fulfilling the sub’s kink as easy as breathing after he’d gotten over his embarrassment at being so sappy, and Eren had never been more grateful.

Nothing got Eren more than being praised by his doms. _(Shit, he really was spoiled wasn’t he?)_

“You getting hard for us again?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down at what he could see of Eren’s body.

He flushed. “N-no, I just--”

“Shh,” Erwin hushed this time, slipping his hand out from under Eren’s body. “There’s no need to be embarrassed with us, remember?”

Eren bit his lip, ducking his head into Levi’s shoulder as he nodded hesitantly. “Okay.”

“Now then,” the blonde continued, giving his fingers one last wide stretch before cork screwing them into Eren’s body. “Levi’s going to switch places with me and see if he can fit his fist in here. You however, are going to stay right where you are and lick my hand clean like a good boy. Is that alright with you?”

Eren whimpered softly, nodding desperately as he glanced back at his other dom. “ _Please_.”

“Lift up for a second,” Levi murmured, hands sliding up to Eren’s shoulders. He went obediently, using shaky arms to sit up. Once he was off of his chest Levi scooted out from under him, taking the bottle of lube from Erwin as they switched places.

Erwin was bigger than Levi, which meant that straddling his hips spread Eren’s thighs wide as they settled down against the pillows, Eren’s head near the blonde’s shoulder. The position left him feeling more exposed than ever, a soft flush marking his cheeks as Levi settled behind him. Immediately jumping on a distraction, Eren took Erwin’s fingers into his mouth as soon as the soiled hand was raised, his own hand raising to curl around Erwin’s wrist to keep it there. At both the sight and feel of his greedy mouth, the dom groaned, eyes darkening with a fresh wave of arousal.

“Is he sucking your fingers?” Levi guessed, eyes focused on making sure his entire hand was covered in an adequate amount of lube.

“Like a whore,” Erwin agreed, feeling the vibrations of Eren’s moan around his fingers.

“Our whore,” Levi murmured, pressing his fingers to the rim of their sub’s entrance. Eren whined in answer, unable to stop from hitching his hips up to press back into Levi’s touch. He smirked, pressing against fluttering skin in teasing pulses. “You want my fingers?”

“Yes,” Eren moaned, breathing shakily against Erwin’s palm. “Please, sir, want you so bad.”

“Give the poor thing what he wants.” Erwin chuckled, shaking his head fondly at Levi’s antics. His fingers traced over the slope of Eren’s cheek, slipping down to curl around his neck and the strip of leather resting there. “You’ll make him cry.”

Levi sighed, as if reluctant, though the smile curving his lips upwards said otherwise. He pressed against Eren’s entrance, finally putting real pressure behind his fingers. The action had Eren shuddering with relief as Levi slipped in four fingers with little effort. “He’s so pretty when he cries though,” the dom finally said, nudging against Eren’s prostate. “so beautifully wrecked…”

Eren jolted, a low whining fuck leaving his lips. “Sir!”

“He’ll cry plenty when we’re inside him,” Erwin promised, fingers tightening around the smaller male’s neck ever so slightly. “he always does. Isn’t that right pet?”

The sub shuddered, eyes flashing open to peer up at Erwin. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Such a good boy, always eager to please,” Levi crooned, sliding his fingers out slightly to begin to tuck his thumb in beside the rest. “I want you to breathe for me, alright? Follow Erwin’s lead.”

Eren nodded, breath hitching as he began to feel the stretch. He looked up at Erwin, who cupped the sides of his face comfortingly, brushing hair out of his eyes and flashing him a soft smile. “Inhale,” he instructed, massaging at the sudden tenseness at the back of his neck. He breathed in as he said it, letting out a steady exhale afterwards that Eren copied. The slow breathing relaxed the sub, beginning to leech out the tenseness that had began to creep over his body.

“Good boy,” Levi murmured lowly, loud enough to be heard but not enough to drown out Erwin’s instructions. His thumb was almost in now, his hand sinking into the widest part and Levi ground his fingers against Eren’s prostate, his other hand slipping down to wind around Eren’s arousal.

At the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Erwin seemed to get it. Still coaxing Eren into breathing, he ran fingers down over the sub’s shoulders and back, kneading at the muscles there before sliding back up to cradle the back of Eren’s head as he shook.

“S-sir--” Eren stuttered, clutching at the bedspread as he ground down against Levi’s hand, his hips brushing against Erwin’s arousal every now and then. “P-please. I--”

“You can cum as many times as you want,” Levi told him, brushing a kiss to his cheek. His fingers cork screwed into Eren, pushing at his resistance before easing up and back out, slowly working what was left of his hand into the other male’s body. All the while his fingers worked towards Eren’s pleasure, wanting the relaxation that came after an orgasm to make this easier. “you don’t need permission.”

At a particularly firm grind against his prostate, Eren keened, sounding almost wounded as tears streamed down his cheeks. His hips jerked and Erwin was quick to still them, large hands keeping Eren as still as possible lest he hurt himself unintentionally. A few more twists at the crown of Eren’s arousal and a couple pulses against his prostate had the sub gone, shivering out his second orgasm of the night as he hid in Erwin’s shoulder.

Milking him for all he was worth and drawing it out as much as possible, Levi slowly began to ease his hand back into Eren, waiting until most of the instinctive clenching that came with orgasm died down to give away to bonelessness. After the steady stretching it was almost easy to press in the last couple of inches, the resistance at Eren’s rim finally giving way to envelop his entire hand. Eren stiffened at the pressure, whimpering softly as Levi’s fingers slid home. Erwin shushed him, thumbing at his cheeks and wiping away any stray tears.

At the sound and feel of his distress, Levi was quick to comfort, stroking gently at his thighs and the base of his spine, both main areas that always felt the strain when they did something like this. “You’re so good,” he praised, brushing ever so gently against Eren’s prostate. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, just make him feel good again. “you did so well, baby, taking it all. Soon you’ll be able to take both of us, just like you wanted.”

“W-want that.” Eren admitted, voice quivering as he sniffled slightly. “Wanna feel you.”

“You will, darling.” Erwin soothed, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. “Just a little longer and then you’ll get your wish, alright?”

Nodding jerkily, Eren pressed closer, hips hitching slightly to test the feeling of Levi’s hand. It was big, his rim fluttering weakly around his dom’s wrist in a futile effort to close, and Eren felt full, fuller than he’d been in what felt like ages. It was good though, Eren found, shuddering when Levi’s fingers rubbed against his walls. With Levi so deep nearly every movement had him brushing against his prostate, the touch making Eren’s spent body twitch as it struggled to come back to arousal.

“How does it feel?” Levi murmured, slowly curling his fingers into a loose fist.

“F-full,” Eren gasped, clinging to Erwin under the sudden barrage of sensations. “So--full.”

He chuckled, beginning to push and pull his hand, stretching Eren’s rim as if to leave before sliding back in ever so slowly. “That’s the point.”

“I-I-- _uhn_ \--Levi, you--!”

Levi smirked. “What was that?” He teased, knuckles dragging against the sides of Eren’s walls. “I thought we taught you to speak in complete sentences.”

“B-bastard,” Eren gasped, gritting his teeth as he twitched with overstimulation, still so sensitive from two orgasms. He yelped when a hand fell on his ass, sending a loud _smack_ throughout the room.

“Don’t be disrespectful,” Erwin scolded, dragging his nails over the red mark. “Or we’ll have to pause this to give you something much less pleasant than a birthday spanking.”

Eren’s head bowed. “Sorry, sirs” he mumbled, properly chastised. “I just… I’m impatient.”

“That’s doesn’t mean you can get away with losing your manners,” Erwin told him. “However, you’ve been so good up until now and I think you’re almost ready. Levi?”

“As ready as he’ll ever be,” Levi agreed. “Unless of course, you want to try stuffing _your_ hand up here.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Eren?”

“N-No,” he shook his head, squirming slightly. “Want you. I don’t want to wait.”

“You heard him,” Levi told him, smirking slightly as he slowly began to pull his hand back out. “Relax for me.”

Eren nodded, pressing his face into Erwin’s chest as he took deep breaths, keeping his muscles as relaxed as possible. He couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth when Levi’s hand pulled out, body suddenly left feeling bereft and empty after taking so much.

“Easy,” Erwin murmured, helping him sit up. “I need you to turn over, alright?”

Moving willingly, Eren shifted, pushing up off of Erwin’s hips to put his back to him, sitting reverse cowgirl style. Impatient, he grabbed the lube off of the bed, spreading a decent amount over the blonde’s cock impatiently before allowing Erwin to pull him back against his chest once more. The first time they’d done this Eren had been worried about crushing him, especially if he was going to be rocked with the force of Erwin and Levi’s combined thrusts. Erwin had been quick to assuage his fears though, saying that he wasn’t that heavy and that the position would put the least strain on Eren’s body. Now Eren was at ease, squirming impatiently as he hooked a hand under his body to guide the tip of his dom’s arousal to his stretched entrance, sinking down on him in one slow slide.

“Easy,” Erwin murmured, rubbing gently at his hips as he glanced down at the sub’s face. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I don’t think he could right now even if he wanted to,” Levi snorted, coming back from the other side of the bed where he had been cleaning his hand free of lube. He settled in between Erwin’s spread legs, eyeing Eren’s already swollen entrance. “You still sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Eren whined, peering up at him pleadingly. His hips arched in invitation, fingers sliding down to his entrance to slide two fingers in beside Erwin’s dick. It stung a little, but Levi’s hand had done well to stretch him, and Eren was too far gone to care. “Please, Levi, come on.”

“Alright,” He soothed, scooting closer. “Just calm down.” Reaching over for the discarded bottle of lube--which was more than half empty at this point--Levi slicked his own arousal up, his cock aching after all this time. He was sure Erwin was doing no better, if the strained look on his face was any tell, and Levi was eager to take what Eren was offering. Even still… “Don’t be afraid to use your safe word,” he reminded, hitching a leg over Erwin’s thigh to get a closer, better angle. “I mean it Eren.”

“I know,” the sub breathed, hips hitching at the first touch of skin. “Promise I will. Just…”

“Alright,” Levi said again, taking a deep breath. “Just do your best to relax.”

“And breathe,” Erwin added, catching Eren’s hands with his own.

Eren nodded, though when Levi began to press in it grew hard to remember. Alone Erwin was big. With his larger, wider length, Eren never had trouble feeling full while stuffed full of the blonde. Even Levi--who was slightly smaller though still quite impressive--had no problem pleasing Eren on his own. Put together they were overwhelming, and every time they did this the sub found himself torn between fear of tearing and blinding pleasure as he was filled to the fullest, body forced to accommodate not one, but two cocks. Right now he was at the tearing stage.

“Easy, easy,” Erwin breathed, pressing soft kisses to Eren’s shoulder and neck. He wasn’t aware of the whimpering cries he was letting out until Levi leaned down, hitching one of his legs up over his shoulder to kiss him.

“What’s your color, Eren?” Levi asked, lips lifting to kiss a few tears off of his face.

“Y-yellow,” Eren gasped, trembling against Erwin. Immediately all motion stopped.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Levi frowned, looking worried as he glanced down at Eren’s hips.

“No!” He shook his head frantically, tears beginning to flood his eyes at the thought. “Don’t go!”

“Shh,” Erwin soothed, squeezing his hands gently. “just breathe, Eren. It’s alright.”

“I won’t move,” Levi agreed, leaning back to press kisses to their sub’s thigh. “Not until you tell me too. So just calm down. I’m not going anywhere, alright?”

Eren nodded, sniffling slightly as he breathed. “How--how far in are you?”

Levi glanced down. “More than halfway.”

“O-okay,” Taking strength from that, Eren bit his lip, taking slow, even breaths as he worked on relaxing the tightness in the base of his spine and hips. “Okay.” He glanced up at Levi, shifting hesitantly. “Can you… can you move?”

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, massaging his thigh gently. “I can wait.”

“M’fine.” Eren insisted, letting go of one of Erwin’s hands to push hair back out of his face. “Just fuck me.”

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Erwin murmured, before Levi could find another reason to wait. His hand slid down Eren’s chest, tweaking a nipple before sliding down further to wind around his arousal. The touch coaxed a buck out of his hips, and almost in unison the two doms let out matching groans.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi hissed, teeth gritted in strain. “Eren…”

“If you don’t move, I will.” Erwin told him, drowning out Eren’s moans.

“So fucking impatient,” Levi muttered, pulling out slowly before plunging back in. When it came to double penetration it wasn’t about speed. Speed was impossible with so much dick shoved into such a tiny space and the most you’d get out of rushing was frustration and a missed target. No, it was about the force and tightness of it all, it was about the mentality, about being taken apart by two men at the same time, in the same spot and dominated. Eren always loved being dominated.

“L-Levi! Erwin!” Eren gasped, writhing as best he could between them. He was so full, every shift rubbed against something good, his body still so sensitive that it had him in tears. He wasn’t going to last long like this, so completely taken over and helpless, Erwin strong under him and Levi a driving force above him. It was impossible.

“Told you he’d cry,” Erwin panted, hips hitching up in slow circles that were delicious for both Eren and Levi.

“He always cries, don’t sound so smug.” Levi told him, voice strained. Both of them were already close to their limit after so long, the sight of Eren coming apart and everything they had witnessed before hand becoming too much.

“S-sirs!” Eren whined, face and chest flushed in embarrassment. “I’m right here!”

“Oh, we know.” Levi smirked, eyes sharpening. His hands curled around Eren’s leg as he leaned forward, spreading him wider as he deepened his thrusts. “You’re so pretty, we could never forget it.”

“Gorgeous,” Erwin agreed, hand merciless as it worked Eren over. “especially when you let us take you apart like this.”

“T-trust you,” Eren gasped, head thrown back and body in sharp relief. “o-only you.”

Levi’s smirk softened. “We know,” he murmured, grinding against him in harsh circles. “and we’ve never been more grateful.”

“Fuck!” Eren nearly screamed, lifting a hand to muffle the noise. Erwin was quick to take it away, tsking softly.

“Don’t hide from us,” He demanded, tugging lightly at the sub’s balls in punishment. “we want to hear all those precious sounds.”

“Oh g-god,” Eren whimpered, shivering desperately as his hips curled. Strung out as he was he wasn’t sure if his body was begging for more or trying to get away. “G-gonna--gonna cum--”

“Oh?,” Levi chuckled, his own abdomen beginning to tighten at the clenching of Eren’s entrance. By the sound of Erwin’s groan he wasn’t too far off either. “Gonna make a pretty mess of yourself then? Bet you’d like it if we scooped it up off your chest afterwards and fed you it, wouldn’t you? You’re always so filthy, always so hungry for anything we can give you…”

Eren was gone. With Erwin’s hand twisting at the head of his arousal only to plunge back down to the base to toy with his balls, Levi and Erwin’s cocks moving within him, Levi adding his goading commentary and Erwin groaning lowly against his ear, Eren couldn’t have held his orgasm in even if his life had depended on it.

Cursing lowly at the scream Eren emitted, Levi panted, hips unable to stop their desperate bucking as Eren clenched rhythmically around them, creating a delicious friction. Paired with the feel of Erwin’s cock sliding against his own, Levi was quick to follow their sub over the edge, adding to the mess of lube and precum already staining Eren’s insides. Moaning loudly at the sudden burst of warmth, Erwin’s hips twitched, plunging up into Eren several times before with a final gasp his own body let go, adding its own mix to the mess.

Whining at the feeling, Eren shivered against them. His eyes were closed and he was fairly certain that that was drool dripping down his chin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, hips still twitching as ever so slowly Levi slid out. A gush of semen and lube chased after him, and Levi grimaced at the mess, reaching over for the box of tissues he’d used to clean his hand before. “What a fucking mess,” he muttered, helping Eren lift his hips up off of Erwin.

Eren whined at the sudden emptiness, though with Erwin’s arms winding around him to hold him close as they sat up, he couldn’t really complain.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” The blonde asked, taking a tissue from Levi to clean himself off.

Eren shook his head, eyes blinking lazily. “M’fine,” he told them hips shifting with a wince. “I’m a little--okay, _a lot_ \--sore, but I’ll live. It was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“And you’re sappy,” Levi told him, beginning to mop up the mess trickling down Eren’s thighs.

“But you love it,” Eren grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, waving him away. “Hold still while I get rid of this.”

“Clean Freak,” Erwin called teasingly, watching him as he went to throw out the soiled tissues.

Levi glared. “Oh I’m sorry, did you want to have that nasty ass shit lying around for us to lay in?”

Any other day, Eren would have laughed. However, any other day had not ended with three delicious orgasms, two cocks up his ass and now a bed short of one lover. “Just hurry up and get rid of it so we can cuddle,” he told him, still boneless and barely able to hold out his arms in a ‘come here’ gesture. “You’re too far away.”

Erwin chuckled, pressing kiss to his temple as Levi slunk back with a roll of his eyes.

“We spoil you too much,” the shorter male grumbled, winding his arms around Eren obediently as they laid down, away from the soiled bed sheets.

“No,” Eren corrected, shaking his head as he buried his face in Levi’s chest, squirming back to press against the length of Erwin’s body. “you spoil me just right.”

Levi snorted. “Is that so?”

“Yup.” Eren grinned, sleepy and sated and perfect despite the ache in his lower back. “Right Erwin?”

The blonde smiled, meeting Levi’s exasperated eyes with a crook of his eyebrow. “Right.”

“Go the fuck to sleep,” he muttered, shaking his head. “you’re delirious.”

“You better wake me up for presents,” Eren told him, snuggling closer. “and cake. But only if it’s the kind without all the gross frosting.”

“Like I said, spoiled.”

Erwin chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of their sub’s neck. “What he means to say is, we love you.”

Levi sighed, carding fingers through Eren’s hair. “We do,” he admitted, stroking the back of his collar lightly. “Happy Birthday.”

“I love you too,” Eren slurred, already half asleep. “but I’ll love you less if there really is the gross frosting.”

“What did I tell you?” Levi complained, glaring at the blonde. “Fucking spoiled.”

Eren fell asleep to the sound of Erwin’s laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes  
> it's never good smut unless there's fluffy cuddles and ridiculous conversations at the end ^^'
> 
> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
